


To Drown Out The Silence

by hellastydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Lydia, but i try not to be too mean, kinda anti-malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellastydia/pseuds/hellastydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lydia remembers hanging out with Stiles, studying together, grabbing coffee, laying on his bed and listening as he babbled on about something. But soon it was Malia who was studying with Stiles and getting coffee with him, and laying on his bed, in Lydia’s spot. Lydia had been replaced, but she did not want to accept it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Drown Out The Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after the season 4 premiere. I just felt as if Lydia was being so disrespected by Stiles and Malia and it broke my heart, so I guess this is my headcanon for what happened after the trip to Mexico. This is a kind of anti-Malia story but I tried my best not to be too hard on her...she just not really my favorite character at the moment. Anyways hope you guys like my first fic. :)

The ride home from Mexico was a silent one. At least it was for Lydia. With Kira fast asleep next to her and Malia and Stiles talking up front, she was practically all alone. She was sweaty, tired, angry, and all together ready to get home so she could forget about this dumb trip. Of course that could never happen. Derek was now a child and that was defiantly gonna be an issue that would last, but at least she could try to forget how rude everyone was to her. Well not everyone, just the two “love birds” in the front seat. She didn’t want to call them that, they weren’t officially dating, but who was she kidding. She understands that Stiles was just trying to help, it had been hard for Malia to understand what was acceptable in society and what was not, but that didn’t mean that Lydia was accepting of Malia’s attitude.

Over the past two months it felt like when Lydia needed someone most no one was there. Allison’s death had been the hardest thing she had ever faced. Kira helped Scott get through it, she comforted Scott when he needed it and she understood when he didn’t want to go back into dating so quickly. Then Stiles had Malia. He kept his mind off of things by hanging out with Malia and helping her with human life. It almost happened a little too quickly. Lydia remembers hanging out with Stiles, studying together, grabbing coffee, laying on his bed and listening as he babbled on about something. But soon it was Malia who was studying with Stiles and getting coffee with him, and laying on his bed, in Lydia’s spot. Lydia had been replaced, but she did not want to accept it. 

Lydia kept quiet when Stiles started hanging out with her less and less, and she kept quiet when she texted Stiles to hang out but he had declined saying he was already out with Malia, and then the next time he did that, and the next time. She was on her last straw. Stiles had been so close to Malia during this trip, apologizing for her when she slipped up and begging her not to run off into the desert as if he would have died if she left his sight. Yeah, maybe he was trying to protect Malia, but why had he been so rude to Lydia. She was scared, terrified, but the only words Stiles had for her were ‘suck it up and hold the flashlight better’, but when Malia just ran off he was so determined to run after her, leaving Lydia. Malia could have fended for herself, but Lydia didn’t have claws, Lydia wasn’t super fast, and she didn’t have any super strength, she could have died if Stiles would have left. But apparently that didn’t matter to him. Lydia didn't matter.

Lydia tried not to listen to Stiles and Malia, but that dumb jeep was so damn small it was almost impossible to ignore them. Thankfully she had remembered headphones in her purse. She took them out and plugged them into her phone, turning it on shuffle, and cranking the volume all the way up. She usually hated when music was too loud, but right now it didn’t matter, she didn’t want to hear anything, anything at all.  
A few hours rolled on, Kira fell asleep, followed soon by Malia. It was down to Lydia and Stiles, he could have been talking to her but she didn’t care, talking to him was the last thing she wanted to do right now. 

A few minuets later they stopped at a gas station. Kira had woken up and she and Lydia had gone inside while Stiles put gas into the Jeep. She had kept the music on as she used the restroom and bought some chips. She didn’t want to go back to reality yet, she was going to stay in her musical haven for as long as she could. 

After another hour or two later they where back in Beacon Hills. Stiles stopped at Lydia’s house first. She was happy to get out of that stupid car but she felt a little hurt. She knows the only reason he dropped her off first was because her house was closest but it felt to Lydia as if it was just Stiles wanting her out of his car. She left without saying a word.

The fresh cold air of her empty house greeted her as she interred. She took a deep breath and took the headphones out of her ears. The sudden silence felt calming. Despite the cleansing feeling as she entered her house she quickly felt dirty again, with emotion and, well, dirt. Walking slowly up the stairs she made her way to her room. She immediately threw her purse on her bed and entered her bathroom. She takes off her shoes, shaking out any sand that may have gotten trapped in there, and then takes off the rest of her clothes. Warm water greeted her in the shower and she sighed, feeling a little stress wash away with it. She quickly shampoos her hair and scrubs her body clean, she doesn't bother using conditioner or shaving her legs, she didn’t plan on getting out of bed for a while anyways, thank god for three day weekends. She dried off, put her hair in a messy bun, threw on some underwear and an oversized t-shirt and crawled under her covers. She laid there on her stomach, not wanting to get up to turn off the light. She took a deep breath before shutting her eyes and letting sleep take over.

She woke the next day to her phone buzzing next to her ear. She sleepily looks at her phone, her eyes go to the time first, 8:27 a.m, way to early to be awake for her right now. She checks the message, it’s from Scott. 

– At Deaton’s. Trying to figure out how to fix Derek. We could really use some help.

The last thing she wants to do is be anywhere near Scott at the moment, because where there’s a Scott there’s a Stiles, and where there’s a Stiles there’s her. She wants to help, so much, but at the same time she really didn’t give a shit. She couldn’t think of a possible way her powers could have been able to help anyways, then again she didn’t know unless she tried. No, she wasn’t going to go, she needed a break from all of them. 

– Sorry can’t. Got sick this morning. Fever and sore throat and stuff. Probably best if I don’t come. Good luck with Derek.

She wasn’t totally lying, she didn’t feel good at all, she just wasn’t sick. She turns off her phone and curls up on her side trying to get some more sleep. Her phone buzzed again but she didn’t bother checking it, it was probably just Scott telling her to feel better or something. She feels exhausted. Her eyes are heavy and her head hurts. It doesn’t take long before she’s asleep again. 

The slam of a door wakes her. Her eyes shoot open in fear. What. The. Fuck. It takes her a second to calm down, it was probably just her mom. Lydia closes her eyes again. 

“Lydia?” Her eyes shoot open again as Stiles’ voice echoes through her house. Shit. Why the fuck was he here. What the fuck should she do. Part of her brain told her to jump out of her window, the other half said go hide in your closet. Fuck. she was running out of time, she could hear him walking up the stairs. She turns onto her stomach and quickly throws her pillow over her head to hide her face. Obviously this wasn't her best idea, but maybe if he walked in as saw her like this he would think she was asleep and leave. Her door creaked open 

“Lyds?” She heard his voice whisper. She closed her eyes tightly, thinking that if she closed them tight enough he would just go away. Apparently that didn’t work as she feels the bed sink as he sits on it. She feels his hand on her back. 

“Lydia you awake?”

God he just will not fucking leave will he? She turns away from him. “No.” She groans, burying her head under her comforter. 

“Hey,” He says softly as he removes the comforter from her face. “you okay?

She can feel her face turn red with anger. “Yeah.” She says, barely audible. “I’m fine.” A tear rolls down her cheek. She closes her eyes so other tears can’t escape. It’s not like Stiles has never seen her cry but if she cries now there is no way she is getting rid of him. She tries so hard not to cry, but the more she tries the more she has to. More and more tears well up in her eyes and it soon becomes to unbearable. She throws the comforter over her hear again and cries quietly. Apparently not quiet enough. 

“Lydia what’s wrong, please talk to me.” He says taking the comforter off of her face again. 

She’s had it. She sits up as she wipes the tears from her face. “Nothing. I told you i’m fine. Please just leave me alone.”

“But Lyds why-“

“Stop, please stop calling me that.”

“What, Lyds? Why I always call you that?”

“I just don’t want you to call me that. Now please just leave me alone.” She says as more tears fall from her eyes.

“What is going on with you right now?”

Okay that was it, the last straw has been broken. “Really? What’s wrong with me? Why don’t you try asking yourself that, Stiles. Or better yet just go ask your little pet Malia. God I have had it with you, day and night just Malia Malia Malia that’s all i’ve heard. You know these past two months have been a living hell, and while you were off training your little show dog I was here, alone, crying myself to sleep. And honestly that’s how its been for a while now, Scott running around with Kira and You with Malia. But me? No one. Yeah, maybe I got a text or two from Scott asking me if I was okay, but did anyone come by to check on me? Or hold me and tell me everything was going to be fine? No. I had to suffer through sleepless nights of these stupid voices screaming through my head alone. I needed you Stiles. More than anyone. You know you and Allison where the only two actual friends i’ve ever had, but i’ve now lost both of you. And guess what, that night you and Scott saved me from the nogitsune, when you fainted in that hallway, I stayed with you, and when the only best friend i’ve ever had died, I didn’t fucking move. I stayed with you until you woke up, and this is how you thank me. By ignoring me and leaving me to suffer. But I guess I know how you felt now. You loved me for so long and I treated you like trash. But then I got a hold of myself and I gave you a chance but then you just abandon me. So how does it feel Stiles? How does it fucking feel?” 

Lydia takes a deep breath, by the end of her rant she was sobbing. He head was in her hands and she couldn’t breathe. It was only a few minuets before his arms wrapped around hers. She tenses up and doesn’t move. But then she hears him begin to cry, and before she knows it he's sobbing too. He holds Lydia like she would disappear if he let go. 

“I-I am so sorry.” He cries into her shoulder. “Lydia you can tell me to leave, okay. You can tell me to leave you alone forever, but please, please just know that I am so sorry.” He holds her tighter. Almost too tight, but not for Lydia. She feels the safest she's ever been right now in his arms. Next thing she knows she's hugging him back. 

“No, please, please don’t leave. Don’t you ever leave me. That is the last thing I want.” She whispers into his shoulder. And she means it. 

She doesn’t remember falling asleep but she remembers waking up still in his arms. His phone rings in his back pocket. He carefully pulls it out of his pocket, not wanting to “wake up” Lydia, and answers it. 

“Hey.” He whispers.

“Where have you been, you’ve been gone for like two hours.”

“Of course,” Lydia thinks to herself. “Of course Malia would call him.” 

“I’m still at Lydia’s. Why?”

“Because you left me here. She can’t be that sick. You don’t have to stay with her all day.”

“Malia stop, she needs me right now I’m not leaving her.” Lydia smiles. She doesn’t really hear what Malia says after that, but she heard Stiles. 

“Malia this is not up for discussion…No Malia-…She is not don’t you ever say that… I’m sorry you’re just gonna have to wait…Whatever bye.” He hangs up and sighs. He carefully kisses the top of Lydia’s head and begins to rub her back. 

She doesn’t care what Malia said about her, she honestly doesn’t care about anything Malia says at all, what matters is that Stiles is here with her. She shifts a little and grips his shirt. She finally had her Stiles back, and she was not going to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go! Hope you liked it!


End file.
